This invention relates to an improved combination of a holding device for fishing rods, a fisherman's seat and a container for caught fish.
A common problem associated with the sport of fishing is that the fisherman can become very tired from constant standing and from constantly holding a fishing rod in the proper attitude in preparation for hauling a caught fish. Presently available devices for solving these problems have proven either too expensive or too cumbersome to use or carry to the fishing spot desired.